1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a sound control function aside from a general function of the display device. Specifically, this invention is a sound control circuit and method using a microcomputer in conjunction with the display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Today, computers are rapidly changing the work environment; the very circumstances for application of a computer are being developed. For example, various usages of multi-media are affecting our daily lives. As the various kinds of sound software are utilized in a multi-media computer, display devices corresponding to the multi-media which contains a sound amplifier and a speaker other than a display function, are developed and produced in many various ways. As well as the usual functions, sound control functions such as volume control, sound mute, and microphone ON/OFF are added to the display device, and they are controlled by a special sound circuit. Frequently, a sound signal transmitted by the output terminal of a computer sound card is applied to the sound amplifier through a special sound circuit in the display device.
When controlling such the sound functions, noise and pop problems can occur. Also, when using an internal condenser microphone, howling (shrill sound and stripes on the screen of the display device) is caused by interference of speaker signals. This annoys users. Of course, such a machine that annoys users is at heavy disadvantage and causes problems in technical and commercial acceptance.